Morning Star
by SeleneStarr
Summary: The last moments of the Moon Kingdom from Sailor Venus's POV. Her battle, the meeting of her lost love General Kunzite, and her final thoughts. Yeah, summary sucks, but please R&R!


Hello, everyone! This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted on Please let me know what you think. It's a bit AU, but expands on what Naoko-san has already given us. Oh, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, but Hermes is mine, as is this story and the poem at the end! Please R&R!

**Rating: PG for mild language and violence**

_**Morning Star**_

A beautiful young women with long blonde hair pulled back into a gold barrette was sitting on a canopy bed draped with gold curtains. She was wearing a long, fitted gold dress with spaghetti straps. The dress was low cut in the front, and laced up in the back. Her feet were adorned with gold high heels that had straps that laced up her calves. The young woman was deep in thought.

_Queen Serenity says we must be on our guard. Nothing can happen to our Princess. I will die to protect her._

Someone knocked on her bedroom door, pulling the woman out of her thoughts.

"Princess Venus! I'm here to escort you to the ballroom!" said a voice on the other side of the door.

Princess Venus stood up, checked her appearance in the mirror one last time, and walked to the door, opening it. She forced a smile on her beautiful face. Hermes, Princess Mercury's brother, was standing in the hallway, a smile on his handsome features. He was wearing a midnight blue tuxedo with a matching tie. His short, ice blue hair was combed over his forehead, and his dark blue eyes eyed the princess appreciatively.

He held out his arm to the princess. "Are you ready, my dear?"

Princess Venus nodded and took his arm.

Hermes looked at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I wish you would reconsider my offer, Mina-"

The princess let go of Hermes arm and faced him, her eyes flashing. "How many times must I ask you not to address me by that name? You will address me as Princess Venus!"

Hermes bowed, a slight smirk on his face. "As you wish, _Princess Venus_."

"Do not mock me, Hermes. You may be a prince, but my rank is higher than yours. I am heiress to the Kingdom of Venus, and a Senshi. You will give me the respect my station deserves."

Hermes straightened, his eyes narrowing. "That may be so, but your mother, whose rank is naturally above yours, has asked you to marry. In addition, as I have asked her permission, she gives it to me. Now all that is required is your consent. Please reconsider my offer."

"Reconsider? I have never even considered it! My answer is no, and it will always be such! My mother may wish me to marry, but she knows she cannot force me to do so! I do not love you, and I will never love you. I am the Heiress to the Kingdom of Love and Beauty. It would bring shame and dishonor to my kingdom and me to marry someone I do not love."

"So you will wait for the one who has abandoned you?"

Now Minako's eyes narrowed. "How dare you bring General Kunzite into this."

"And why shouldn't I? He hasn't been seen in months. Even you, the person that is supposedly his dearest love, do not know his whereabouts. Besides, your marriage would be forbidden, just as the Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's marriage would be."

"He will return. Moreover, such a union, whether it is between Kunzite and me or Serenity and Endymion, will bring the Earth and the Silver Kingdom together. In this time of danger and strife, such ties as that would help smooth over differences. Yes, I will wait for him."

Hermes sneered. "Wait all you want, Princess, but I will have you sooner or later."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. For now, there is a ball to be attended to," said a soft voice behind Minako and Hermes.

Hermes and Minako turned around, and seeing the Supreme Princess Serenity standing behind them, immediately paid their proper respects. Minako sank into a low curtsey, and Hermes made a deep bow. Princess Serenity motioned for them both to rise. She looked very beautiful in her flowing layered white dress with gold trim across the top of the neckline.

"Princess Serenity, what a pleasure," Hermes said.

"Shouldn't you be at the ball, Princess?" Minako asked.

Serenity smiled. "I have requested that my court and I enter the ball together. That includes you, Princess Venus."

"But..." Hermes began.

Serenity shook her head. "No buts, Hermes. Now, please continue on to the ball without Princess Venus."

Hermes bowed and left reluctantly. Serenity watched him leave, then burst into laughter. Minako joined her.

"Now that he's gone, we can go to the ball," Serenity said, trying to contain her giggles.

Minako covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to subdue her laughter as well. "Thanks, Sere."

Serenity smiled at her friend. "Hey, no problem. You did something similar for me when mother tried to betroth me to that brutish ambassador from Mars."

Minako laughed at the memory. "True, but at least you didn't have resort to pushing Hermes into the garden pond." Minako looked thoughtfully at her friend for a moment. "You have another reason for finding me, don't you, Sere?"

Serenity's expression grew serious, and she looked like the queen she would someday become. "Yes. Unfortunately, it is not a lighthearted matter. Mother says that something serious is about to happen. Tonight may very well be our last night of happiness." She lowered her voice. "Mother thinks that Earth may attack."

Minako's eyes widened. "By the gods...then...are the rumors true?"

"That they have an evil force behind their fight? Mother does not know. However, I have seen the crystal, and even though I do not believe mother sees what is happening to the crystal, I do. The crystal seems to be preparing itself for something that will require an enormous amount of energy. And I can feel that something is wrong. We must be ready, Mina-chan. We must not let our guard down. Do you understand?"

Minako nodded. "I will give my life and use the power of Venus to protect you, in this life, in my next, until my star seed's light goes out."

"And I will accept your protection and the powers of Venus you invoke to protect me. I will give my life and use the powers of the Moon to protect you, in this life, in my next, until my star seed's light goes out," Serenity finished the sacred vow that had been given for thousands of years. A tear made its way down Serenity's cheek. "I am afraid, Minako."

Minako wiped the tear away, and Serenity and she began walking toward the ballroom. "You shouldn't be afraid. The other Senshi and I will protect you."

Serenity smiled. "I know." They reached the entrance to the ballroom. Ami, the Princess of Mercury, Rei, the Princess of Mars, and Lita, the Princess of Jupiter, turned and smiled at Minako and Serenity.

"Hurry up, you two! The ball's about to begin!" Rei urged.

Serenity reached out and grabbed Minako's arm, stopping her from rushing to join the others. "Minako, you are one of my dearest friends. To lose you would like losing a piece of myself. Anything that I have down to harm you, to hurt you, I am truly sorry. I will do my best to never let it happen again, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Minako hugged Serenity and smiled. "Let's go. Maybe a hottie is waiting for us on the other side of that door. It would be a shame to miss him."

Serenity returned Minako's smile, and let Minako lead her to the door to the ballroom. She hugged Rei, Lita, and Ami, and got at the head of the procession, followed in order by Ami, Rei, Minako, and Lita.

The doors opened, and the five princesses walked out gracefully, their heads held high.

After the royal princess's procession, the ball began. Serenity was swept away by a masked man in a tuxedo, a man her Senshi knew to be Prince Endymion. Rei, Minako, Ami, and Lita stood to the side, declining dance offers from multitudes of handsome men.

At least, they tried to refuse offers from men. Rei was swept away by a noble from Neptune; Ami by a lesser noble from Uranus; and Jupiter was led away by a noble from Mars.

Minako watched her friends dance happily. She scanned the ballroom, looking for Serenity. She was nowhere to be found.

_Dammit_, Minako thought. She turned on her heel, prepared to leave and track her down; Serenity knew how dangerous it was to wander off without telling her Senshi. Before she could go anywhere; however, someone grabbed her arm. Minako looked behind her and saw Hermes standing behind her, a smirk on his face.

"Leaving so soon, Princess Venus?"

Minako jerked her arm away from Hermes' grip. "I have an important matter to attend to. Let me be."

"No. I will have you for mine."

"I..." Minako began, ready to tell Hermes off once and for all, but before she could finish, a tremendous shudder went through the Moon Castle.

Luna and Artemis, the royal feline advisors, came running through the ballroom. "We're under attack!" Luna shouted.

"Everyone, prepare to fight! We need everyone we can get!" Artemis yelled.

Minako made eye contact with Rei, Ami, and Lita and nodded her head. It was time.

"Venus Power, Make-up!"

"Mars Power, Make-up!"

"Mercury Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make-up!"

In flashes of gold, red, blue, and green light, the four princesses transformed, and in their places stood the four Inner Sailor Senshi. Each one of the Senshi took off in a different direction.

Hermes watched Sailor Venus rush out the door, unable to stop her. He knew that if he even _attempted _to stop her from fighting, from protecting the kingdom, her queen, and her princess, she would kill him on the spot. He could do nothing but helplessly watch the woman he genuinely loved run off to what would possibly be her death.

Sailor Venus ran to the castle gates, but as she saw that there was no enemy present, proceeded further away from the castle grounds. She came to a pile of rubble that had once been the Pillars of the Moon Castle, the pillars that had the power to transport people to other planets.

Sailor Venus gasped. The Pillars were destroyed, but by whom?

"Why, by me, Your Highness."

Sailor Venus turned to face the person who had addressed her. As she turned, it felt as if the world was moving in slow motion when she realized who was standing behind her.

It was General Kunzite.

"K-Kunzite?"

Kunzite grinned. "Yes. Aren't you going to tell me how happy to see me alive?"

"I am happy, but...Kunzite, why did you destroy the Pillars?"

Kunzite opened his arms. "Come here, my princess, and I shall tell you."

Sailor Venus stepped forward into Kunzite's arms, and he embraced her tightly. However, his grip became increasingly tighter, until Sailor Venus found it almost impossible to breathe. Then, as she was about to try and pull away, Kunzite tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately.

Sailor Venus responded, at first. Then, as he grew rougher, Venus realized that something was wrong. Her powers as a Soldier of Love and Beauty began to kick in, and she began to feel that the kisses were empty, and completely devoid of love and feeling. She roughly pushed Kunzite away, panting.

"How dare you!!" Sailor Venus shrieked.

Kunzite made a sweeping bow. "You weren't complaining, now where you?"

Sailor Venus seethed. "Who are you?"

Kunzite laughed softly. "I am just who I appear to be, Princess. I am General Kunzite, leader of the four Stone Generals and Queen Beryl's army. And I am one your true love."

Sailor Venus' eyes narrowed. "You lie."

Kunzite raised a silver eyebrow at Venus. "Do I?"

"You are not my love. My love would never join with the likes of Beryl. Nor would Jadeite, Zoicite, or Malachite. You have too much love and loyalty for Prince Endymion and your princesses.

"I do love my princess, but I must do what I believe is right for my home. And I believe Earth has been under the Moon's thumb for far too long. It is Earth's time to rule, and it is the Dark Kingdom's time as well." Kunzite's eyes began to glow. "And if you stand in my way, Princess, I have no choice to kill you." A sphere of dark energy began forming in Kunzite's hand. He sent it hurtling straight at Venus.

Sailor Venus flipped in the air, and as she came down, she pulled her Venus Love Chain off her waist and cracked it like a whip at Kunzite's head.

Kunzite avoided the attack deftly, and Sailor Venus landed. "And if you attempt to kill my princess, I will be forced to kill you, Kunzite."

"You will not kill me, Princess."

Venus smirked. "Really?"

"Really. You are not powerful enough, and you are not strong enough to kill the one you love."

"Kunzite, have you ever heard of the Star Seed Vow?" Sailor Venus asked softly.

Kunzite shook his head. "But I am sure your going to tell me about it. But get on with it. I have other things to attend to, such as killing your precious princess."

"The Chosen Ones, the certain few who are selected to have a guardian planet to protect and to be protected by, have star seeds that contain the spirit and power of their guardian planet. And within a single system, such as the Sol System, there is a very special person chosen to unite the system. In this system, it is the Serenity line. I have been chosen to watch and protect Princess Serenity, and use the powers entrusted to me by the Planet Venus to protect my princess."

Kunzite sneered. "And?"

"When I was very young, I was brought before Princess Serenity with the other three Inner Senshi to serve as her court and guardians. As we were presented to her, we vowed, by the means of the Star Seed Vow, to protect her with our lives. The vow was as follows: 'I will give my life and use the power of Venus to protect you, in this life, in my next, until my star seed's light goes out.' Each one of the Senshi gave this vow in the name of their planets. Princess sealed the vow with her own vow: 'And I will accept your protection and the powers of Venus you invoke to protect me. I will give my life and use the powers of the Moon to protect you, in this life, in my next, until my star seed's light goes out.' She gave this vow with each one of us, using our planets in turn."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Kunzite demanded.

Sailor Venus looked at Kunzite, her eyes flashing. "It has everything to do with you. I gave a vow to protect Serenity no matter what. Even if my own mother were to threaten to kill her, I would stop my mother. As I will stop you." Sailor Venus raised her arm. "Venus! Crescent Beam Smash!"

The attack was the fastest attack possessed by any of the Senshi, and it sliced through Kunzite's shoulder, dead on target. Kunzite yelped in pain; he covered the wound with his hand as blood began seeping through his uniform. He looked at Sailor Venus, who was standing before him, a hand on her hip, and a smug, self-satisfied expression on her face. "Y...you bitch," he snarled.

Sailor Venus did not let her smug look fade, but prepared her next attack. "Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"

Kunzite blocked this attack, then let loose one of his own. "Dark Typhoon!" A deadly typhoon composed of dark energy. Sailor Venus moved to dodge it, but part of it caught her, and she fell to the ground, clutching her side. She grinned forcefully. "That was pretty good, Kunzite. But I have a surprise for you." Venus shakily stood up, still clutching her side.

Kunzite gave Sailor Venus a scornful look. "Oh, really?"

Sailor Venus gave no response, but held her hands high above her head, beginning to chant in a language Kunzite did not understand, but knew. It was the ancient language of Venus. So he did not understand the power Sailor Venus was calling forth.

"Oh, Goddess of Love and Beauty Venus, whose name I bear, I call upon your great power." As she said these words, Sailor Venus' costume transformed into a yellow gold spaghetti strap dress that fit her every curve perfectly. A translucent yellow material draped over the bottom half of the dress, and a ribbon trailed from where the dress was laced up in the back. Her jewelry transformed into gold dangling earrings, and a gold Y-necklace with yellow gems. Her hair was partially held back with a gold bow. The golden symbol of Venus shone brightly on her forehead. Venus took no notice of the changes, and continued. "Give me the strength to fight those fools who stand in our way, and grant me the power to destroy them." A bright light formed between Venus' hands, slowly fading to reveal a yellow crystal.

"I call upon your power, Venus! Bestow your power upon me, and allow me to destroy those who disrupt the peace of the Silver Kingdom! I am your daughter, and I ask you for this right! Venetian Love Crystal Power!"

A bright golden light encased Kunzite and Venus. Queen Serenity saw the light from her room and sighed. _She has done it. The time has truly come. I must give up my daughter and my loved ones to send them away from all of this pain._ Queen Serenity turned and left for the room that held the Silver Crystal.

Princess Serenity was fighting her own battle as Sailor Moon against Queen Beryl when she saw the golden light. _Minako_, her heart cried out in despair. Prince Endymion was already dead, dead because the princess could not stop Endymion from blocking the attack meant for her. Dead because he wanted to protect her. Just like Rei, Ami, and Lita, whose deaths she had already seen and felt.

Just like Minako would soon do.

Sailor Moon turned to Beryl. "BERYL!" she snarled before letting loose a burst of energy that enveloped Beryl and the youma surrounding Beryl.

Venus expanded the energy field encasing Kunzite and herself. He had, of course, launched attack after attack at her, but to no avail. She let the crystal float to one hand, and that's when she felt it. Princess Serenity, no, Sailor Moon, in anguish. Sailor Moon letting loose an attack that seriously wounded Beryl, and left Sailor Moon dead. Venus also felt the deaths of her fellow Senshi, and her heart cried out in despair. However, she did not have a thought or energy to spare for grief, or the time and energy for mourning. She would mourn later, when all of this was over.

She slowly opened her eyes, and they shone a brilliant gold. Kunzite shielded his eyes with his cape from the brilliant light, but as he slowly grew used to the light, he uncovered his eyes. Kunzite then realized that it was time. He must use his ultimate attack.

"Oh, great and powerful Dark Kingdom, give me the power I need..." Kunzite began whispering to himself.

Venus saw what Kunzite was doing, but it didn't matter to her. No attack he launched against her would be effective. Only her fellow Senshi matched her power, and the only on able to surpass her power was Princess Serenity with the Silver Crystal, and, judging from the attack on Beryl, perhaps without the Crystal.

Venus let the Venetian crystal float between her hands again, and as Kunzite released his energy attack, Venus whispered the words of her spell.

"Venus Absolute Crescent Beam Smash!"

The dome surrounding Kunzite and Venus expanded, and then exploded.

As the dust settled, two bodies could be seen. Kunzite's body was stretched out on the ground, lifeless. Venus lying was inches away from him, wearing her Sailor fuku. She lifted her head and looked at Kunzite. Tears filled her cornflower blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kunzite," she whispered, reaching her hand out to touch him, but only able to reach his fingertips. "But I could not let you kill her."

Sailor Venus lowered her head to the ground, tears spilling down her cheeks and splashing onto the Moon's surface. _So this is it. I have fulfilled my duty as one of Sere's guardians. I used the Venetian crystal, and it drained me. I will probably die soon. And in that same process, I had to kill my one true love. _She touched the brooch on her chest and transformed back into Minako, wearing a simple black skirt and red top.Images filled Minako's mind as she thought of the time she spent with Kunzite. She remembered chasing each other in the Moon Kingdom's gardens, hanging out with the Senshi and their respective lovers as well as Endymion and Serenity, teasing one another, and Kunzite's gentle embrace and kisses. Her thoughts drifted to the time spent with her fellow Senshi, her friends. Minako smiled as she remembered training with her fellow Senshi; Serenity eventually joining them in the training and realizing that she had power outside of the Silver Crystal; persuading the queen to let Serenity become a Senshi, the laughter, the tears, the nights of staying up late and raiding the kitchens..._I will miss it all so much. But I did not let Sere down. At least I can say that. _

Minako sighed and smiled, finally closing her eyes. As she drifted off her eternal sleep, she heard Sere's voice: "I'll see you again, Mina-chan."

And Minako, the Princess of Venus, guardian of Princess Serenity, and the eternal love of General Kunzite, was gone.

Her star seed floated from her body, and with a burst of light, was gone.

_She shall be the first seen in the morning,_

_Last seen as the night fades._

_Her loyalty shall be unwavering,_

_Her love stronger than anyone knows._

_Her strength shall be known far and wide,_

_Her duty and vows unbreakable._

_And so the Soldier of Love and Beauty is born._

_And so the light of Venus shines again, and_

_She shall be the Morning Star._

-From "The Poems for Soldiers of Light," found whole and intact during an excavation of the Moon sent by the Neo-Queen Serenity in the year 3000 AS (after sleep, the period of time after the thousand year sleep humans went through on Earth).

Please tell me what you think! Remember, if you must criticize, please make it constructive critcism--no flames!! If I get enough reviews telling me how much you like the story, I'll write one for each of the Inners, and maybe the Outers, complete with poems dedicated to an individual Senshi.

--SeleneStarr


End file.
